dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Pakulihi Lekaho (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
Pakulihi Lekaho / Kamohoalii is... Character bio asdf Continuing the quest started by John Domeck to keep the most stable of the Marlquaanite rubies out of the hands of the dastardly Society of the Icy Finger, the pirate captain known as Henry Lohtz began traveling the oceans with all the same enthusiasm as Magellan. Unfortunately, his adventures at one point took his crew too close to Hawaii. The king of the big island determined Lohtz to be a threat, and launched an attack on his vessel. During the fight, a member of Lohtz's crew gave in to weakness and attempted to use the Seafarer's Stomping Ruby to make himself a Marlquaanite - against Lohtz's orders. A Hawaiian solider in the king's service named Pakulihi intercepted and stomped on the ruby first, striking it and bonding himself into a green-spectral Marlquaanite. He fell unconscious during battle from the blast, but was recovered by the natives. Lohtz was eventually able to gain enough control of the situation to stage a retreat. However, Lohtz was being tailed by Icy Finger agents. When Pakulihi awoke, he felt a sudden urge to go swimming. He fled into the ocean at night, and was not seen again for three weeks. In that time, the Icy Finger arrived near the island with war ships, prepared to recover the ruby at any cost. Their sorcery and military might left the Hawaiians outgunned, and the king feared for his island. However, a half-man and half-shark appeared out of the sea and began tearing the Icy Finger agents' war ships apart. Various seafaring creatures followed his command. The Icy Finger troops were decimated, and were soon slaughtered by the natives without pity. Their remains were fed to the sea creatures. It was a much-transformed Pakulihi that everyone saw, who now believed his encounter with Lohtz's ruby had somehow made him an avatar of the Hawaiian shark god: Kamohoalii. Pakulihi spent the next 15 years defending the shorelines of the islands from foreign invaders, continuing to believe he was Kamohoalii. The natives did not question that Kamohoalii was incarnate through Pakulihi. He could, after all, do almost anything that the legends said he could do. Yet, one day, a bolt of red lightning hit the sea. The shark god that had defended the islands for so long was gone. Nearly 400 years later, however, the Canadian salmon-man Isitoq "Anarteq" Sundue, grandson of Akiak Sundue, was called to deal with a problem in the oceans not far from Hawaii's shoreline. The Icy Finger's defenses proved too much, and the islands were threatened anew for different reasons. When all hope seemed lost for Anarteq, he suddenly noticed various sea creatures aiding him. Anarteq could breathe underwater like them, but could not control them. So this puzzled him. He soon discovered they were not obeying his commands: they were obeying the commands of Kamohoalii. The defender of the islands had returned from his centuries of absence, and was thankful for Anarteq's assistance. See also * Isitoq Sundue (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana